Une vielle connaisence
by Kagome15
Summary: Apre cet fait expulser d'un village Inu-Yasha et ses compagnons font la rencontre d'une vielle conaisence a Inu-Yasha, mais qui cela peux bien etre...


Les personnages et l'univers appartient à Rumiko Takashashi, donc, pas à moi.

Une vielle connaissance

.-~*~-. -~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.

Chapitre Un

. -~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.-~*~-.

Inu-Yasha et tous ses compagnons se retrouvèrent dans un village ou ils venaient tout juste d'exterminer un monstre. Le chef du village leur fit une offrande, celle de passer la nuit dans sa maison.

-Merci de votre offre généreuse, dit Miroku en pensent à toutes les filles dont il aurait la chance de rencontrer.

-Miroku, arrête de sourire comme un épais! Dit Sango, en colère. Elle avait bien comprit les intentions du moine depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Comme cela, Miroku ne sera pas obliger de faire un de ses « exorcismes », Dit Shippo.

-Aaaaahh... Miroku avait baisser les yeux et regardait l'herbe à ses pieds.

Le chef du village les entraîna jusqu'à à sa demeure et les installèrent dans une pièce destinée aux invités du plus haut rang. Inu-Yasha s'accota au mur avec le Tetsusaiga posé à ses côtés. Miroku, lui, était sorti de nouveau. Tant qu'à Sango et Kagome, elles préparèrent leurs lits pour la nuit.

 -D'après toi, qu'est-ce que Houshi-sama est parti faire? Demanda Sango à Kagome, sure de la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir de le jeune Miko.

-D'après moi, il est parti courir après les filles, Dit Kagome avec un soupir.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes étonnées! Dit Inu-Yasha qui les avait écouter en silence.

-Bien sur que non, il fait ce même coup dans tout les villages que l'on à croiser, Répondit Kagome.

*************************

-Saviez-vous que vous êtes très belle? Demanda Miroku à une jeune fille du village.

-Je suis certaine que vous dites cela a toutes les filles que vous voyez, répondit la jeune fille, gênée, mais très heureuse de s'avoir fait dire cela.

-Bien sur que non! Je dit cela très rarement aux femmes dont j'ai la chance de croiser! Dit Miroku avec une expression très sérieuse.

-Arrêter, vous aller me gêner, Dit la jeune femme en essayant de cacher son sourire.

-J'ai une faveur a vous demander! Dit Miroku encore plus sérieusement.

-Qu'elle est-elle? demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

-Voulez-vous être la mère de mes futur enfants? posa Miroku, les yeux fermés.

-Hein???? Elle sursauta, Miroku lui avait agripper le derrière en faisant sa proposition

-PERVERS!! Elle le gifla et partit.

************************

Sango, qui était accotée au rebord de la fenêtre, avait vue toute la scène. Miroku rebroussa chemin et entra dans la maison du chef avec une marque très visible sur la joue droite.

-Tu n'à même pas besoin de nous raconter ce qui c'est passé, nous le savons déjà. Dit Inu-Yasha en regardant Miroku s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Haaaaa, soupira Miroku, pour quoi cela fini toujours comme cela? Dit Miroku, désespéré par ce millième échec.

-Parce que tu est un pervers! Lança Sango sans détour.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce sont mes mains qui sont possédées ! Miroku parlait en regardant ses mains, pensant que Sango allait peut-être le croire.

Elle le regarda d'un air agacé et fâché, Comment à t-il pu croire qu'elle tomberait pour ce mensonge ?

-Je crois qu'il est temps de se coucher. Annonça Kagome, déjà prête à s'endormir dans son sac de couchage.

-Oui, tu a raison Kagome-chan. affirma Sango en allant se coucher a côté d'elle.

Shippo alla éteindre les bougies et puis rejoindre Kagome dans son sleeping bag. Miroku, lui, était accoté aux côtés d'Inu-Yasha sur le mur, comme d'habitude. Le semi-démon faisait semblant de dormir mais dans le fond il voulait veiller sur ses amis, comme toujours. Soudain, un homme entra dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter la compagnie.

-Vous....Vous devez partir… TOUT DE SUIT!!! Cria le chef du village, la colère et la furie évidente dans son visage.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Dit Inu-Yasha, les nerfs à vifs.

-Votre ami à insulter ma fille unique, c'est un sacrilège ! Vous devez quitter le village sur le champ!! Cria-t-il de plus belle.

-MIROKU!!!!Cria Inu-Yasha tellement en colère qu'on jurerait que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles de hanyou.

******************************

Plus tard, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango et Miroku se retrouvèrent sur un chemin qui devait mener a un autre village.

-Miroku, c'est a cause de toi qu'on se retrouve ici, PERVERS! Cria Inu-Yasha furieusement.

-Je suis désolé, dit Miroku, traînant en arrière de la troupe.

Personne ne voulait y parler, du moins, pas pour le moment. Ils n'en revenaient tout simplement pas que Miroku avait réussi à les faire expulser d'un village à cause de ses actes pervers. Inu-Yasha, qui était a la tête, s'arrêta brusquement. Kagome lui entra dedans et faillit tomber. Inu-Yasha releva la tête et se mit a renifler l'air, il baissa la tête de nouveau et sur la route il vit une jeune femme... une youkai.

-Que se passe-t-il Inu-Yasha? Demanda Kagome qui n'avait pas encore remarquer la présence de la jeune femme.

-Rester ici! Ordonna Inu-Yasha partant à la course, le tetsusaiga bien accrochée après lui, laissant les autres derrière lui.

Le groupe le regarda courir vers la jeune youkai femelle inconnue.  Inu-Yasha, une fois arrivé, resta debout en face de la youkai et ne bougea plus. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche et aucun mouvement se fit. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer le hanyou. Kagome, voyant que rien ne se passait, décida d'aller les rejoindre pour évaluer la situation.

-J'y vais, cria-t-elle.

-Kagome-sama?!? Cria Miroku pour ne pas que l'étudiante reste avec eux.

-Kagome-chan!! Rajouta Sango.

-Kagome, Kagome? Cria Shippo.

Mais, elle ne les écouta pas, elle ne voulait pas vraiment les entendre, Kagome continua à courir pour aller rejoindre le semi-demon. Arriver derrière Inu-Yasha, elle le regardait et ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

-Inu-Yasha?? Dit-elle doucement pour ne pas trop le déranger.

Aussitôt les mots sortit de la bouche de la Miko, la jeune youkai se précipita sur Inu-Yasha. Kagome recula pour ne pas se faire heurter durant le combat, qui ne commença pas ? La youkai s'avait simplement précipitée dans les bras de Inu-Yasha. Kagome était très surprise, mais qui était telle par rapport a Inu-Yasha? Quand Sango, Miroku et Shippo on remarqués la scène ils se sont mis à courir pour rejoindre le trio. Lorsque tout le monde était rassemblés, la youkai relâcha sa prise sur le demi-démon et regarda les nouveaux arrivés. Inu-Yasha, encore et toujours sous le choc, n'étant pas vraiment sure de ce qui se venait de se passer, se tourna vers ses amis et dit nettement,

- Je vous présente ma sœur, Antroming…


End file.
